West City High!
by LionsAvarice81
Summary: This High School AU is based completely off of Twitter RP. The main accounts featured are as follows: @BullaDBGT, @SetoEffingKaiba, @AvariceReborn, @TeenGoten, @AwesomeMarron, and @TeenagePan. This is mostly a jumble of stories based off their RP. Rated M for any future situations, whether it be partying scenarios, or sexual scenarios, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Intros

**The first chapter is all just a go through of the various characters involved. The students go to West City High School, and have a variety of teachers. There are six main students, and their stories are as follows;**

**Bulla Briefs – **Bulla Briefs is the daughter of the richest and most powerful couple in pretty much the world. This, of course, means she is the most popular girl in school. The guys want her, and the girls want to be her. She is the topmost "expert" of fashion in school, and even if some may disagree with her, she's always right in almost everyone's eyes.

**Seto Kaiba –** Seto Kaiba, much like Bulla, is rich, and quite powerful. However, his rise to prominence is a lot more tragic than hers. Orphaned as a child, he was forced to care for both himself and his younger brother for years, before they were adopted to a family. While this was quite a rich family, the adoptive father was quite abusive, and forced Seto to learn how to be the head of a company when he was just twelve years old. A year later, Seto's adoptive father committed suicide, and he was forced to move himself and his brother away. He has become the head of the largest board gaming company in the world, and has gone to this school for two years now. He is quite rich, and while he is popular, he is a bit secluded, not having many friends. He has, however, found himself a best friend in the next character…

**Greed – **Greed's story is also a sad one. Greed's mother died at birth, which was tragic, as that left him and his six siblings without a mother, and a father whose real only use for them was to get as much welfare money as possible to "care" for his children. He obviously hoarded much of this money for himself, leaving the kids to scrounge off the remainder. This leaves Greed with a sense of entitlement. After a few years of living like this, he has had enough, and after a small fight with his youngest brother, runs away from home. Luckily for Greed, in his last few years of school, he had developed several connections with kids who were apparently associated with the local mafia. Over the next few years, Greed amassed a small fortune. While his ventures may not have been all legal, they were enough for him to bribe off anyone who came snooping. Greed, like the other two, is also fairly popular. He is a bit of a ladies man, he's slept with almost every girl in the school, but similar to Kaiba, he doesn't have many friends. Which is how the two connect. They're both rich loners who practically raised themselves. Out of all the pairs of friends in the school, these two are easily the closest, and have developed quite the friendship over the years.

**Son Goten – **Goten is nothing like the previous three. Goten isn't rich, he isn't amazingly popular, he doesn't have a tragic backstory. Growing up, his only real complaint is that his father, Goku, who, while he is a renowned war hero, is never around for him. This has caused his grades to be lacking compared to his older brother, who was smart enough to be a teacher at the school almost immediately after graduation. Goten had been held back one year, so he is in the same year as the rest of our crew. He is friends with all, and likes to think he's more impressive than he actually is. Greed and Kaiba have a slight dislike for him, though even they couldn't tell you why.

**Marron Chestnut – **Marron is by far the most relaxed of all the characters here. While she's not as rich as Bulla, she enjoys a lovely life living with her parents on a secluded island. Having not had all the education or real life experience as her peers, she's a bit ditzy, and it's appropriate, as she is quite the natural blonde. Her family has made her go to high school, and she has developed a close relationship with Bulla, along with the next character on the list.

**Son Pan – **Pan, like her uncle, Goten, is rather unlike the other two girls. Unlike Goten, however, she actually is popular, along with her two best friends. Pan is known throughout the school for her surprisingly voracious appetite, and her tendency to get into fights. She is generally not messed with, and is respected by practically everyone for her tomboy-ish attitude and behavior.

**That's it for the main characters! The teachers and other side characters will be introduced as chapters come out. I cannot guarantee when chapters will come out, or when/if they'll even tie together. Some chapters I might leave you on a cliffhanger, others will be just short stories of school adventures. Expect some romance to brew during this time as well.~ I can't wait to write more of this, it's going to be fun.**


	2. Chapter 2: Teachers

**And now, for the variety of teachers.**

**Mr. Lapis (17) – **Lapis is the Chemisty teacher at the school, and brother to Lazuli. The two have gone from school to school, not because they keep getting fired, but because they enjoy going from place to place, and continually keep getting hired. They have developed a reputation that has earned them the nicknames of "Mr. 17 and Mrs. 18," though people are unsure of how the names originated. 17 is a tough teacher, who enjoys toying with his students, while also being strict. He does recognize when to let up, though, and is well respected for that.

**Mrs. Lazuli (18) – **Lazuli is the Pre-Calculus teacher at the school, and sister to Lapis. She is much stricter than her brother, preferring not to mess around with her students, or let her students mess around with her. She is not above hitting her students, as we'll find out later, but there's something about her that prevents them from reporting her for it. Probably the threat that she may actually find them outside of school if they ever did. She has a soft side, though it takes a lot to get it to come out…

**Son Gohan – **Gohan, older brother to Goten and father to Pan, is a genius, has been since he was a boy. He teaches English at the school, and was hired at a very young age. He isn't particularly stern, in fact, he's a bit of a goofball, but he still is one of the more respected teachers in the school.

**Trunks Briefs – **Trunks Briefs is the older brother of Bulla, and he is also very intelligent. He's nowhere near as intelligent as Gohan, however, and many suspect he only has his position because of who his parents are. He is the gym instructor at the school, and is often stared at by the girls in class. Bulla finds him annoying, especially when she catches Marron and Pan looking at him. He's slightly cocky about his looks, but would never take advantage of it with the girls.

**Maj Inbuu – **Maj is the History teacher in the school, and he's easily everyone's favorite teacher. He is Indian, very eccentric, and very into the history of wars. His classroom is decorated in various weapons and posters. The legality of this is not questioned by anyone, because everyone's too afraid to confront him on it.

**Mr. Yami – **Yami is a bit of an unknown throughout the school. He is quite stoic, and seems very wise. He teaches a foreign language class, specializing inold Egyptian, reading hieroglyphs, and teaching students how to read them as well. While he may not come off as strict, and will not yell at a student, he's known for having some of the harshest punishments in the school, so students are wary in his class.


	3. Chapter 3: FIRST DAY

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL LEGGO!**

It was early on Monday morning in West City, the sun had just come up, and the students were on their way to their first day of junior year. Greed and Kaiba had developed the routine of meeting each other at the front of the school, to talk about things, whether it be money, money, or money. Right when the bell rang and they were heading up to their first class, the trio of Bulla, Marron, and Pan passed by, with Goten lagging behind, mostly trying to get Bulla's attention. Greed and Kaiba followed behind, deciding to watch the spectacle that is Goten hitting on a girl he has no shot at.

"Oh, come on Bulla…!" Goten pleaded with the bluenette, who was completely ignoring him. Bulla instead was talking to Marron, about their last touches on their fashion binge for the school year they had made the day before.

"Marron that skirt looks sooooo fab!" The blonde gave a little giggle and nodded, giving a look back at Kaiba, who looked quite perplexed when she did, before answering.

"Yeah, I love it! It looks so cute on me!" She gave another look back at Kaiba, who was just really lost. Greed, who knows these things much better than him, is trying his best not to laugh at his friend's confusion. The girls keep chattering among themselves, Goten eventually giving up and lagging back behind with the other two boys. Greed was quick to jab at him.

"God, you're pathetic, Goten. You know you'll never get her, right? She's /way/ too far out of your league. She's shot me down. /Me/. Nobody in the school shoots me down." Goten sighs in response, deciding on a quick subject change, because he doesn't want to discuss his failure in women.

"At least I know better than Kaiba!" He snickered, nudging the young CEO in the ribs. Kaiba, who had been in thought about Marron, jumped a little, and proceeded to swat the other man's arm away.

"Tch, don't touch me… I can read it just fine, Marron clearly is interested in me. I just… It's new to me." Greed sighed and just swung an arm around Kaiba's shoulders as the bell for first period rang.

"Don't worry man, I'll help you all the way through this…" He proceeded to keep jabbering on about getting into a relationship and whatnot as they went to their first class, Pre-Calculus; they had paid to have their schedules sync up, just so they didn't have to deal with other people in class. Goten, meanwhile, sighed and went to his first class, Egyptian. The three girls, meanwhile, were all bunched up in Chemistry, staring at their new favorite teacher for the year, for now, Mr. Lapis, who was probably the most casually dressed teacher in the school. Jeans, black t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, and an orange scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Lapis. You can all just call me Mr. 17 for the rest of the year." Almost every girl in the room seemed to hold in the urge to flail a little. That look, that voice, that confidence in his name, UGH, he was amazing! Only Bulla and Marron seemed not to be that impressed, at least not openly. Bulla was mentally critiquing his clothing. 17 was Marron's uncle. Mr. 17 proceeded to go into a long, winded explanation of the various topics in Chemistry they would be covering in this first quarter. The girls in the room, minus Marron and Bulla, but especially Pan, with hearts in her eyes, hung on every word he said. The boys in the room were just rolling their eyes at the girls. After a while, 17 decided to end both the moods in the room. He grabbed a yardstick and proceeded to swing at his desk, sending a loud *SNAP* throughout the room. The girls snapped out of their trance and the guys snapped their heads up. 17 simply smirked before speaking again.

"Now that I have everyone's attention… Your first assignment. You will all write a paper of what you know about chemistry to this point, and what you hope to learn with me this year." 17 walked around the class, handing out papers with the assignment out. He gave Pan a wink as he handed her hers, and she could not hide a deep blush. Bulla rolled her eyes and Marron giggled. Once the teacher had gotten far enough away, Pan started whispering feverishly to the other two.

"Ohmygodhewinkedatmehe'ssoamazinglyHOTdoyouthinkhelikesmeIshouldstayafterand—" She was cut off by a light tugging on her ear as Bulla dragged the flailing girl out of the classroom.

Meanwhile…

Greed and Kaiba were getting 'aquainted' with the Pre-Calculus teacher, Mrs. Lazuli, or as she preferred to be known as, Mrs. 18. She had been in the middle of her intro to the class when the two boys had been chattering away about whatever money-making scheme they were going to do next.

And they were cut off, quite ruthlessly, by 18 coming up and grabbing them both by the hair, pulling them to look at her.

"Now, boys, this won't be a year-long thing, will it? I'd hate to have to punish for it repeatedly," Greed and Kaiba just merely attempted to shake their heads, not daring to speak. "Good. Now please, be quiet." The two didn't say a word for the rest of class. Or probably the year.

During all of this, Goten was trying not fall asleep during Mr. Yami's Egyptian class. It was very difficult. That monotone voice just dragging on and on about pharaohs, and the complexities of the Egyptian language and…..zzzzzzzzz….

Goten fell asleep with his head leaning on one hand, snoring lightly. This did not go unnoticed to Mr. Yami, who, when the bell rang, told everyone to not acknowledge or tell Goten to get up. It was about 5 minutes later when the next class, which had Greed and Kaiba in it, arrived. Greed looked at Goten, then at the teacher, as if asking permission to do something. Yami wasn't sure what Greed had in mind, but he nodded. He proceeds to rear back and give the leg of Goten's desk a rather hard kick, jerking Goten awake from his deep slumber.

"Gah! What the he—Greed?! What was that for?!" Goten then looked at his surroundings and the clock, his eyes widening. "Oh crap… I'm late for Pre-Calc!"

Goten rushed out of the room, not noticing the looks of horror that Greed and Kaiba exchanged.

"He's fucked."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Greed and Kaiba sat through Yami's class with different reactions. Greed was indifferent, although not as bad as Goten. Kaiba, however, was legitimately interested, and his attention was kept the entire hour as Yami droned on. After the class had ended, Greed and Kaiba left, laughing about what could've possibly happened to Goten.

Speaking of…

Goten was several minutes late to 18's math class. When he got there, 18 simply gave him a glare and nodded towards the only open seat in the room. And wouldn't you know it, Bulla, Marron, and Pan are all in the class, and the only free seat is behind Bulla. She knows this, and rolls her eyes as Goten plops down behind her, quite the grin on his face.

"Looks like I'll be behind you for the year, Bulla," he said, right behind her head. Bulla just continued to ignore him, determined to do so for the rest of the year. Goten was so distracted by trying to get her attention that she didn't notice 18 coming towards him. He was reaching for Bulla's shoulder when -*SNAP*- his hand was struck with a yardstick.

With a yelp, he withdrew his hand, and as he looked up, he was rather suddenly smacked in the face by the teacher who had just smacked his hand.

"Boy, she's clearly not interested in you. Now, if you can stop acting so desperate, you may still in class. Otherwise, get out!" Goten was in shock, and merely slid back a bit in his seat with small nod. 18 smirked a little before heading back to the front desk and resuming the explanation she had been giving before she was so rudely interrupted. Goten stayed silent the whole time, and Bulla had a smirk across he lips. He made the mental note to never even look at Bulla in this class again…

**3****rd**** Period**

For 3rd period, all six of our protagonists had P.E., with Bulla's older brother, Trunks. Now, all five of them new Trunks in some way, shape, or form. He had high stakes in Capsule Corp., so Kaiba had had business relations with him in the past. He and Goten had been friends since they were kids. Pan and Marron both saw Trunks constantly when hanging out with Bulla, but this never seemed to stop them from getting slightly fangirly when they saw him. He pretended not to notice this, though it always made him smirk. Greed and Trunks have just known each other. They had met a few times, making the occasional small talk. For the most part, the only real relationship they had was, in the rare time they were both sweating, girls seemed to just fawn over them.

Bulla just flat out refused to do any physical activity, citing a fake doctor's note and the excuse that she "Didn't want to ruin her total fabulousness." Trunks had just sighed and rubbed his eyes in response. There wasn't a lot he could do. His parents had, of course, only gotten him this job to keep an eye on Bulla, but this was a bit much. He just shrugged and set the rest of the students to run laps. At the head of the pack was Greed, Goten, and Pan. All three were rather athletic, Pan especially. She was the star player on the female basketball team, and the fastest female runner in the school, even able to compete with the fastest guy. Greed was just naturally gifted, though he never had the resolve to try and go for any sports or track and field. Goten, meanwhile, had worked for what Greed naturally had, physically, and was especially competitive in the track and field competitions outside of running. The pole vault, shotput, high and long jump, etc. Kaiba, on the other hand, was lagging behind. While he was quite rich and powerful, he was certainly more interested in the science and math subjects, and wasn't exactly physically endowed, and that was putting it lightly. Marron was in the middle of the pack, as she wasn't athletic, nor was she as unathletic as Kaiba.

Bulla pretended to cheer the class on as she watched from the stands, while occasionally checking her phone or filing her nails. She looked up when the whistle blew, to see the group stop in front of where she was sitting. Several of the guys, including Greed and Goten, removed their shirts, it was a /hot/ day outside. Bulla's eyes lingered on all the boys, seeming to linger on Greed for a moment before giving Goten maybe a second of attention. She continued to watch the class as Trunks had them play flag football. Greed played quarterback, and Goten, while he really didn't seem to know what he was doing, was a surprisingly natural receiver.

After about half an hour of this, Trunks blew the whistle again. He allowed the students to go shower, then leave early for lunch. The school, thankfully, was well funded, and had very good food available for the students, especially in the cases of Greed, Kaiba, and Bulla, who were rich and had made some generous contributions to the school. The six of them sat together, all of them but Bulla and Marron eating the cheeseburgers, fries, and soda available to them. The two girls enjoyed the salad bar. They all talked about the various things that had happened so far. They all had a laugh about Goten's 18 treatment, and Pan's flailing over 17. Marron repeatedly kept glancing at Kaiba, who occasionally caught her, and blushed a bit. The talk Greed had given him earlier did nothing to help him. Greed's view of romance, while not totally sexually focused, had heavy leanings in that direction, and his talk can basically be summed up in one sentence; She wants the D.

So, naturally, Kaiba is a bit flustered by her repeated glances. Obviously, that's not Marron's actual intention, at least not her first, but Greed's planted that seed, so until it's made clear otherwise, Kaiba will always think it.

**5****th**** Period**

For 5th period, Greed and Kaiba had History, with Mr. Maj Inbuu. Now, as far eccentric goes, Mr. Inbuu is at the very top. He loves to focus on wars, and has never had a class be bored in his classroom. The second everyone was accounted for, he went on a long, loud rant about what the year had in store, listing off numerous things they would learn and experience in the class. At one point, when Greed and Kaiba had started talking to each other about what a whackjob this guy seemed to be, Mr. Inbuu pulled out a gun, aimed straight between them, and fired. The entire class jumped, and everyone stared at Inbuu. Of course, this wasn't a real gun, just a cap gun, though it certainly sounded real enough. Mr. Inbuu was from India, and his accent showed it as he spoke.

"Now, boys. I trust we will not have these issues the entire year, correct?" The two boys gave a simple nod, caught a bit off guard by the man's methods. The eccentric teacher gave a nod and continued with his intro lesson. Everyone was now giving him their 100% undivided attention, and it stayed that way the rest of the class period.

Meanwhile…

Bulla and Marron were in Mr. Yami's Egyptian class, currently bored out of their minds. Bulla was simply looking at her nails, daydreaming about the gym class earlier. Marron was being her airy self, doodling Yami's wild hair in her notebook. Overall, a boring class period.

Goten and Pan were both in Gohan's English class, funnily enough. They were both trying to avoid eye contact with their brother/dad, and cringed whenever he made a bad joke or did a little example of the acting scenes they would do later that year. By the time class was over, they both hated their lives, and knew the rest of the year in that class was just going to be awful.

**6****th**** Period **

For 6th period, Greed and Kaiba had Mr. Lapis, 17. It was here that the difference of interests in the two was again shown. Greed was lazily paying attention, as he was bent over his desk, his chin resting on his arms. Kaiba, however, was sitting straight, interested in every word 17 had to say regarding the subject of chemistry.

"God, you're such a nerd…"

Bulla, Pan, Marron, and Goten, meanwhile, all had Mr. Inbuu. Even Bulla was able to be coerced to pay attention in this class, and just like the previous class, they hung on his every word; they had all heard the gunshot from earlier, but were told it was just Inbuu. So, naturally, they kept quiet their time around.

**7****th**** Period**

For 7th period, Bulla, Marron, and Pan all had Miss Lazuli, 18. 18 was Marron's mother, so her and her friends were given some leeway as far as what they could and couldn't do. Bulla was allowed her phone to be out, as long as she paid attention when 18 was speaking. In the future, all three would be given an extra day or two if they missed their homework assignments. Pan was allowed to be a little late to class, and so on. They were all polite little girls in that class, and everyone else hated that.

Greed and Kaiba were in Gohan's English class. Since this classroom was setup high rows, they sat at the very top. English definitely did not have the same interest level to Kaiba as the other classes, and Greed, predictably, wasn't interested at all. At one point, Greed was asleep, and Kaiba nodding off. Gohan proceeded to walk up and spray them both with a water bottle, causing both to give him a dirty look and middle fingers as he walked away.

Goten, meanwhile, was in 17's class. It was basically the same rundown as before, although Goten seemed a tad annoyed that all the girls in class were staring at their teacher instead of him.

**AFTER SCHOOL THEY ALL WENT HOME BECAUSE I AM NEVER WRITING A WHOLE SCHOOL DAY CHAPTER AGAIN. IF IT WASN'T OBVIOUS, I LOST MY DRIVE ABOUT HALFWAY THROUGH, AND JUST DECIDED TO SHIT OUT THE REST OF IT. I PROMISE LATER CHAPTERS THAT ARE NOT WHOLE DAYS OF SCHOOL WILL BE BETTER THAN THIS.**


End file.
